eldaryafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Off-topic/@comment-31117409-20180401170747/@comment-32295914-20180422120412
Wiecie co, zachciało mi się przetłumaczyć ostatnią scenę z Valkiem w 19 odcinku, bo się zastanawiałam, czy nie napisać z nim terapii (do kompletu) i całkiem przypadkiem odkryłam, że tutaj w sumie to Valk był inicjatorem, a nie jak w przypadku Nevry i Eza - Gardia. Jeśli dobrze zrozumiałam zdanie (w innych konfiguracjach ono nie miało innego sensu, stąd wnioskuję, że jednak dobrze XD), to Valk zaczął od wsunięcia Gardii ręki pod bluzkę (po angielsku wychodziło coś w stylu "his hand ventured under my top") xD. Polemizowałabym, czy to dobry sposób na pocieszanie, ale generalnie nawet mi się to podoba w kontekście wcześniejszej rozmowy, w której Valk wyznaje, że myśli o Gardii. Oboje coś do siebie czują (i wiedzą o tym!), znaleźli się blisko siebie, załączył się klimat intymności i czułości, to i ta łapa pod bluzką od razu robi się taka naturalna XD. Powiem szczerze, że ta scena u Valka jest całkiem zadowalająca i teraz nie wiem, czy jest sens ją pisać po swojemu ;< xD. Ale tak właściwie to nadal nie do końca czaję, co się dzieje na ilu Valka XD. Btw, scenka dla ciekawskich: - Gardia się budzi - V: Gardienne? G: Valkyon... ja... G: (Łzy popłynęły po moich policzkach i nie byłam w stanie ich zatrzymać.) G: (Valkyon wytarł je czule, bez słowa) G: (Ta istota... to był mężczyzna, jestem pewna.) G: (Nigdy nie zapomnę jego oczu.) G: (Nigdy.) przez jakieś pięć minut V: Uspokój się... jestem tutaj. G: (Nie mogę powstrzymać łez, to silniejsze ode mnie) V: Będę cię chronił bez względu na wszystko. Nie martw się... awwwwwwwww... G: (Po tych słowach poczułam jak nogi mi osłabły, mimo mojej pozycji) jeszcze można wybrać opcję z pytaniem "a co jeśli to zagrożenie będzie silniejsze od ciebie, ale nie ma tego na filmikach, a na tumblr wcięło screeny z tym G: (Valkyon usiadł na moim łóżku i wziął mnie na kolana... cała byłam na nim.) - Jego ramiona chroniły mnie przed całym światem były jak bastion przed światem xD i moje dreszcze wreszcie ustały - - Ale obraz tej istoty ciągle był głęboko we mnie. - - Umieściłam twarz w jego włosach - żeby nie było XD - Jedna z jego rąk odważyła się wsunąć pod mój top to mój dodatek, bo zdanie ogółem brzmi "jedna ręka odważyła się pod mój top" XD. Kontakt jego skóry z moją zelektryzował mnie i objęłam go za szyję - - Napięcie, jakie z tego wynikło zarumieniło moje policzki i natychmiast ukryłam twarz w jego szyi - G: (Jego skóra... pachnie tak dobrze. Ja...) G: (nie kontroluj się) - Oddałam się swoim pragnieniom i przesunęłam językiem po jego skórze. - - Valkyon napiął się, co zwiększyło ogarniającą mnie pasję - - Moje ręce złapały się jego ubrania i oparłam się o niego z zaskakującą żarliwością - żarliwością jest "żywotnością", ale to dziwnie brzmi xD G: (Poczułam jak jego ręka prześlizgnęła się po obojczyku, by delikatnie mnie odepchnąć - to sobie wyobrazić i ni cholery - Teraz Valkyon pochylił się nad moją szyją, żeby pocałować moją skórę. Jego pocałunek wstrząsnął moim pragnieniem i złapałam go za szyję - przegapiłam moment, w którym tę szyję w ogóle puściła Oookej, znalazłam ten moment :D - Spotkały się nasze spojrzenia i zobaczyłam w jego oczach pasję, która kierowała w nim w tej chwili... Jak echo tych przejmujących odczuć, które mnie pochłaniały. - - Ten ogień, który płonął w nim, przeszedł także na mnie i pozbawiał mnie resztek zahamowań. - - jest zdanie, które brzmi tak dziko, że po prostu je opowiem: Valk szybkim ruchem przenosi Gardię na łóżko i ona aż dostaje od tego zawrotu głowy xD - - Moja odpowiedź na jego pocałunek była niemal gwałtowna kwik xD, przesuwałam dłońmi po jego piersi, której umięśnienie doprowadzało mnie do szaleństwa - - ILU - - Nagle jego usta porzuciły moje, ku mojej wielkiej rozpaczy. Kiedy jednak znalazły się na mojej szyi, a potem zatrzymały się na piersiach, nie mogłam powstrzymać jęku - - Instynktownie oparłam się o niego, gdy jedna z jego rąk objęła moją nogę - - PO ILU - - Moje myśli zaczęły się mieszać. - Miałam tylko jedno pragnienie. Pożądanie jego/tego ciała doprowadzało mnie do szaleństwa - - Chciałam go dla siebie... w całości. - - Byłam spragniona każdego kawałka jego ciała. -